


Private Dance

by ClockworkDandy



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Lapdance, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDandy/pseuds/ClockworkDandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought...since it's your birthday...I'd dance for you..."</p><p>Gerome turns 18</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always in the mood for awkward boner!Gerome. 
> 
> Any weirdness in the formatting is probably because I write on my phone (it's so convenient when I'm not accidentally erasing entire chapters of things!)

You do not enjoy parties. It's a fact. A fact that your friends and family should be well aware of after observing you spending a good part of 18 years avoiding social gatherings like the plague. 

Yet here you are, sat between Cynthia and Owain who are at present having a very loud very animated conversation over the top of you. All attempts at relocating to quieter company have been in vain as Cynthia clings to your arm and insists that you stay and hear out their plans to set off actual fireworks upon your next entrance into battle.

Just as you're beginning to fear that all is lost and you will certainly go mad from their incessant shouting, Inigo is there. You are certain you've never been more thrilled to see him.

"Would you two mind terribly if I stole the birthday boy away for a moment?"

Before Cynthia even has time to protest he's gripping your hand firmly and hoisting you out of her clutches and onto your feet. 

"Sorry," he says as Cynthia pouts and Owain looks mildly putout, "I'll bring him back I promise~"

"Do I really have to go back?" you deadpan, allowing him to lead you to the other side of the room where your mother is waiting to wish you a happy birthday. You tolerate her and your father's hugs and affection stiffly while Inigo looks on in amusement. 

"I never got the chance to wish you happy birthday either," he muses, clapping a hand on your shoulder as you part from your family, "You were snatched up the moment you walked in, though I can't say I'm surprised...you look downright dashing tonight."

You blush furiously as he tugs on the sleeve of your black shirt.

"Thank you...you look...nice also..." you choke out.

And he truly does. His fitted top and tight trousers are really doing wonders for showing off his slim dancer's figure.

He bites his lip with a blush, smiling shyly at the compliment.

You hear your mother laugh off to your side. Everyone is painfully aware of you two dancing around your feelings for each other. You really should talk to him about it but you're bad with words and there just never seems to be an opportune moment.

"I have something for you..." His voice sounds like velvet in a way you've never noticed before as he tugs at your sleeve again. Is this the same Inigo who has trouble picking up dates? Those women must have wills of steal. Or maybe you're just especially susceptible to his charm for obvious reasons.

He pulls you off down a narrow corridor, past another gaggle of partygoers who all stop to wish you well as you pass. He comes to a stop in front of his room and fishes for the key in his pocket. 

"My gift is in your room?" You question, suddenly wary as he gets the door unlocked.

He takes your hand gently and pulls you inside. 

"It's not actually a gift...not really" he says locking the door behind him and lighting a lantern, casting the room in a comforting warm glow, "I thought...since it's your birthday...I'd dance for you..."

"Oh..." you are suddenly thankful that you still have your mask as you feel your cheeks burn hot, this all feels intensely intimate and you're really not sure what to do with yourself so you just continue to stand awkwardly.

He turns back towards you and places his hands on your shoulders, walking you backwards and pressing you down to sit in a chair positioned in the center of the room. You do so without complaint, legs suddenly feeling weak and wobbly.

He leans in and speaks close to your ear in a way that makes your breath hitch slightly, "Just relax."

He sounds confident but the way his fingers tremble against your shoulders gives him away. He's just as nervous as you.

Slowly he moves forward, legs coming to straddle you as he sits in your lap. 

You grip the edge of the chair hard, whole body shaking with nerves and excitement. 

His fingers stroke back your hair gently, moving to undo your mask.  
You panic internally a little but do nothing to stop him. He draws it away and sets it aside. You look down, pointedly refusing to meet his gaze but his hips shift over your lap and you get an eyeful of just how tight his pants actually are. 

Inigo sighs softly above you and you glance up to watch him run his hands up along his neck and through his hair. His eyes close and he tips his head back as he circles his hips again, body moving fluidly as he seems to lose himself in the dance.

"You can put your hands on me..." He says, voice scarcely above a whisper. 

You can hardly breathe as you watch him, your fingers flexing uselessly against the chair.

"Where?" You gasp and he grinds you down against the chair a little more firmly.

"My hips..." He breathes, hands moving to stroke through your hair again as he looks down at you through heavily lidded eyes. 

Your hands shake helplessly as the scramble to find purchase on his swaying hips. He bites his lip, fingers moving down to toy with your ears, a place you never even realized was sensitive. You shudder, eyes cast down again to watch his hips circle hypnotically. 

His hands smooth down over his chest and along his hips, closing firmly over yours. He guides your hands up along his sides, swaying fluidly all the time. You see the way his lips part and his eyelids flutter as he presses your hands along his chest. Your breath catches helplessly. His body is so warm even through the layer of clothing. He smirks down at you, tongue flicking out to moisten his lower lip. You stare openly. Whatever shyness was there originally seems to have faded measurably and he now looks highly amused if not a bit flushed.

He touches your neck again, leaning in to breathe against your ear, "Enjoying yourself?"

You don't have the capacity at the moment to answer him so you just swallow thickly. 

He laughs breathlessly, "I hope you are...I've been thinking about this for...so long..."

"Inigo," you gasp, fingers clenching in his shirtfront.

He sits back just enough to press your foreheads together. His nose traces over yours, lips barely a breath apart.

"Happy birthday, Gerome..." He whispers before closing the distance and kissing you tenderly.

You make a small noise in your throat and he sighs through his nose and the kiss carries with it a sort of relief to know that finally it's all out in the open. 

He breaks off with a smile and you look up at him still in a daze.

"Ready to return to your fervent admirers?" He jokes.

"I can't...I mean...not now..." You shift your hips against him and thoroughly enjoy the way his breath hitches as the evidence of just how much you are enjoying his gift presses against him.

His lips brush yours again, "Well we could always just...stay here..." 

His hands are already going for your belt as you let him kiss you again.

Cynthia and Owain will be disappointed but you figure you'll leave it to your mother to placate them. There are more pressing matters at hand now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm back to taking requests on my writing blog!
> 
> http://clockwork-takes-requests.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
